Dangerous Decisions
by jljohansson
Summary: Begins after Season 4 of True Blood. Eric resents Sookie for breaking his heart, but she's not ready to give up on their relationship just yet. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and no infringement is intended. Thanks very much to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball for being the creative geniuses they are.

It had been two months since the last time I saw or heard from Eric Northman. The memory of that night hurts like nothing I've ever felt before. My best friend, Tara, was lying across my lap when he and Bill knocked on my door. I guess I was screaming for help, which they luckily heard. My memories are dim of what happened next, which is something that I will always be grateful for. I knew the moment the bullet hit Tara that she was dead and that there was no way she was coming back - not even Eric's rich, thick blood could save her. He had tried and failed, and held me as I came to the realization that there were now two dead bodies on my kitchen floor. Eric picked me up in his arms to take me away from the mess and laid me down on my bed as he started the shower for me. He slowly and gently removed all my clothing while I was in my catatonic state. It was not sexual at all, and the look in his eyes was that of concern and caring. The shower did nothing to calm me down. I just couldn't stop crying and thinking about Tara's lifeless face. That bitch Debbie Pelt had ruined my life once again and I felt absolutely no remorse for shooting that sad excuse of a woman. Eric had dressed me in my favorite nightgown and tucked me into bed, lying next to me above the covers with his fingers entwined with mine. I heard Bill downstairs, no doubt disposing of the bodies and cleaning up the mess in my kitchen. Eric started stroking my arm soothingly as he began to speak for the first time in a few minutes.

"Sookie. Sookie, I knew you are in great pain. But you must listen to me and trust that everything will be ok. We will get through this together."

His voice carried sadness. I couldn't meet his gaze.

"No one will know what happened here tonight. I will ensure that the werebitch is never found. I will also ensure that Tara has a proper burial." He placed his fingers underneath my chin to pull my face to his. "Look at me, Sookie. I promise to take care of you. I promise that I will never let anything happen to you ever again."

I was absolutely furious that he was promising me things that I knew he could never deliver. Being around supernaturals was once a joyous experience. I didn't have to listen to mean and disgusting thoughts and I felt that I could finally be myself. But now it brought violence, heartbreak, and death. I couldn't stand it anymore. I said something to Eric that I came to regret.

"Eric, you can't protect me. Your world is... dark. I can't fucking stand it anymore. I want you to stay out of my life forever. I never want to see you ever again. After tonight, you don't exist. And you can go tell Bill the same thing."

"Sookie, stop this. You're upset. And rightfully so. I _can _protect you, my lover. I can make you happy..."

"Eric, stop. Stop right now. I don't want to hear this shit. It means nothing to me! I just killed Debbie Pelt and watched as my best friend died!" I was livid and I started to pull away from him. I stood up and looked down at him lying on my bed. "Eric Northman, I want this all to end. What we had... is something neither of us can ever have again. I rescind your invitation."

His expression was awful. He was hurt, angry as all hell, and I could swear I saw his eyes lined red with tears. He was off the bed then and out of my home before I knew it. I went downstairs to check up on things. Bill was standing there in the kitchen, obviously concerned.

"I know you heard what just happened. The same thing goes for you too Bill Compton. I can't have either of you in my life. I appreciate what you have done for me, but I have to rescind your invitation." And then he was gone too. I was left alone. I began to sob uncontrollably. The bodies and blood were gone. The shotgun as well. Bill had done a good job of erasing the evidence.

And then I heard the most awful sound. I knew without a doubt that it was Eric, howling with rage outside. I was scared to death. He was not used to being denied, but I couldn't help that. I peeked outside the window to see him standing there, fuming with rage. And when we locked eyes for the last time, he was gone in a flash.

That was two months ago. At first, I was absolutely inconsolable over Tara's death. Sam and Lafayette were devastated as well, but we helped each other get past the initial shock, rage, and sadness. I knew that I hadn't been in my right mind when I told Eric those things, but I couldn't bring myself to take them back. Frankly I was relieved to be away from the madness, but my heart ached every time I thought about his beautiful face contorting with sadness and fury. Two weeks after that day, I got a knock on my door. It was Pam, Eric's progeny. I opened the door with caution and let her speak first.

"Sookie."

"Pam. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask you what the fuck you did to my maker."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, even if it was your business."

"Don't play fucking coy with me, little girl. Things have not been... well at Fangtasia as of late. Eric has been in the foulest mood I've ever witnessed. He barely speaks, and when he does... Well, let's just say we've had a lot of girls quit. And a lot of our customers have ended up with bruised ribs and egos."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with me, Pam"

"You are the only one who can make Eric this way. Every time I mention your name, I get an object thrown at my face. He even took my credit card privileges away for a few days. So, you can see that I'm desperate." I smirked at that, which was obviously not very smart. Pam dropped her fangs and leered at me in the doorway.

"I'm sorry for that. But Eric will have to tell you himself. I'm going back to bed now Pam. I'm sure things will get better." And then I slammed the door and climbed under the covers.

I never thought that Eric would still be upset. I thought for sure he would just find himself some slutty fang-banger and get over it. Knowing that my words had such a longstanding effect on Eric made me sad. Very sad. I cried myself to sleep that night.

In the weeks after that, Pam had visited me almost every day. She would ask me the same questions. Beg me to tell her what had happened. Told me how awful Eric was doing. She was mostly pissed and was trying to bully me into talking. But one night, last night to be exact, she finally realized that being pushy wasn't going to work.

"Sookie. Please just listen to me. Eric is doing... worse than ever. As his child, I can feel his emotions. It is darker and more intense then I can bear. I have never felt this before and it is breaking me that my maker is so miserable. He won't speak to me. He yells and breaks things constantly. Please, I am... begging you. Meet me at the coffee shop down the street from Fangtasia tomorrow night at nine. Explain to me what happened. Only you can make this right again."

And with that she was gone. I sat down on my couch and thought for a long while. Eric was miserable. As much as I hated to admit it, I felt guilty and sad. I had said things that I didn't mean. And the fact that Pam was literally _begging _me meant that the situation was dire. I decided right then and there that I would meet her. For one, I didn't want Eric to hurt or kill any of his customers. I didn't want Pam to suffer any longer either.

So we met at the coffee shop at nine. She was dressed in her Fangtasia get-up and was scaring the hell out of all the customers. She was also evoking some pretty dirty thoughts from the men, and one woman. She smirked at me when I walked in and sat down. I'm sure I looked completely underwhelming compared to her in my white cotton dress and sandals.

"Hello Sookie. You look lovely as always."

"Cut it out, Pam. I will tell you what happened. I don't want this situation to get any worse."

"I'm relieved. He has been an absolute nightmare. I've had to take his place on the stage for the past month, and fuck... those dopey-eyed fools are more annoying than ever."

I explained everything to her. Her expression was blank, but I could tell that she was angry that I had hurt her maker. But then she got a look on her face and shocked the hell out of me.

"Well then. I can see an easy solution. You must apologize and submit to Eric, Sookie. Before you start with your attitude and protests, know that I can tell that you still have feelings for him. He would treat you like a princess. You would want for nothing. You must reunite with him and end this silly human shit."

"PAM! No! Eric and I are done! I'm sorry that things have been so crazy, but I am not 'reuniting' with Eric. I told you this tonight so that you would know what's been going on. To help you help him."

"Listen you ungrateful little brat. Eric is over one thousand years old. He is the richest and most handsome vampire in America. Much better than Bill Compton who, by the way, left for Argentina after you denied him. Eric has nothing but good intentions when it comes to you." I giggled at that. Good intentions? Eric? Never. "He... he cares about you. Loves you, I think. As much as I hate your guts right now, I know that without you he will be miserable. And then so will I."

I stared. How to follow that? Pam started again,

"Just think about things, Sookie. Think about how you really feel. You love him still. You are meant for one another." I looked down at my hands, a bit freaked out that Pam of all people was saying this. "Tomorrow night he will be at Fangtasia. Come see him. Apologize. Admit your feelings, or whatever the hell you foolish girls do these days." And when I looked up, Pam was gone.

What. The. Eff. The entire car ride back home to Ben Temps was interesting. I relived all the memories I had of Eric. When I got home, I came to a very distressful conclusion. I missed Eric. I still loved Eric. Our time together when he had amnesia was amazing. I would not have that _exact _Eric back, but I knew that somewhere he was still in there. I would give Eric another chance. Fuck. Had I learned nothing?

And that brings me to today. At night fall, I started getting ready to see Eric for the first time in two months. I was nervous as all hell. Would he take me back? Would he still love me? Guess it was time to find out and use that Stackhouse backbone of mine.

I parked my crappy, yellow car next to Eric's red corvette. I got so nervous. I sat in the car for a whole five minutes before I heard a tap on my window. It was Pam, of course.

"Sookie. You came."

"Yes... Pam, what can I expect?" She was silent for a few seconds and gave me a weird look. Now I was _really _scared.

"He... is in a mood. I'm sure that once he sees you, everything will be fine. Don't worry. Get your sweet Southern ass inside and work your magic." She helped me to my feet. She walked in first and I followed slowly behind her. The bar was full of fang-bangers who were all surprisingly hoping to see one of Eric's outbursts. I took a few steps forward towards the bar. I saw him then. Eric was sitting in his chair on the stage. His face was absolutely grim and he appeared angry and annoyed. He was dressed in all black, wearing that sexy leather jacket of his. I stared openly, unable to look away. So many emotions were going through me. Adoration. Fear. Lust. Concern. Fear again.

And then he looked at me. His face became blank as he returned my stare. I saw the tick of his jaw and he pursed his lips. He got up from his chair and before I knew it his hand was over my arm as he dragged me into his office in a matter of seconds. The door slammed behind us loudly and I looked up to see his face.

It was the most frightening expression I've seen on him. His eyes were piercing into mine. He was staring down at me, overwhelming me with his height. He began to speak.

"Just what the _fuck _do you think you're doing in my bar?"

"Eric, I came to see you...We need to talk." He smirked, but was still fuming.

"Talk? I believe you said that you never wanted to see me again."

"I was upset, Eric."

"Do not speak to me like you are my equal. My kind behavior towards you is something of the past. You are lucky that I don't drain you where you stand. Now get the fuck out of my bar before you find yourself in an unfortunate position."

"Eric... I miss you. I know things have been bad. For the both of us..." I took a step towards him, which was obviously a huge mistake. Before I knew it, his desk was being thrown across the room.

"GET. THE. _FUCK_. OUT."

I stumbled back towards the door. He had his back towards me, leaning against his chair. He couldn't even look at me. As I was leaving, I saw the chair get crumbled in his grasp and heard a string of angry words that I assume were in his native language.

What a mess I've made.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and no infringement is intended. Thanks very much to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball for being the creative geniuses they are.

The confrontation with Eric was all I could think about the next day while I worked the lunch shift at Merlotte's. I had gone over the whole incident time and time again. What could I have said differently? Should I have been begging him? Should I have yelled back? I knew I was in serious trouble with Eric, and probably Pam too.

Suddenly, I was lifted away from my thoughts when Sam started speaking to me.

"Hey Sookie, you doin' alright today? Ya look a little pale, hon."

"Yeah, Sam, I'm sorry. Just a little preoccupied. Nothing to worry about though!" I'm such a bad liar. "Oh look, I think those guys at table eight want their check." I bounced off and away from Sam's suspicious look.

My shift went by pretty fast. My mental shield wasn't as strong today, so I heard a lot of noise.

_What's that freak bitch lookin' at? _

_I hear that vamper Bill was freaked out by her and left town. _

_Damn them are some sweet tits she's got._

I was worn out and frazzled, so I was relieved when closing came - that is until Sam started being a nosy son of a gun again.

"Sookie, what was up with you today? And don't give me that 'nothing' excuse. You know you're a awful liar."

"I really don't even think you wanna know the truth, Sam."

"You're not getting back into that vampire bullshit again, are ya?" I gave him a look. Why did he always have to be on my case?

"Look – it's really none of your business. I appreciate your concern but I can handle things. I'm gonna take off now."

I was never more relieved to be pulling up to my driveway. All I wanted was to crack open a bottle of wine and watch an old movie. But of course Pam had other plans. She was sitting on my front porch, looking lovely in leather. I knew I had an earful coming my way.

"Pam, seriously let's not talk about it tonight. I'm exhausted and more than a little irritable."

"And just what kind of fucking mood do you think I'm in? Eric all but ripped my head off after your little stunt last night. He tore my vintage Chanel purse right off me, Sookie. Do you know how hard it's going to be to replace that?"

"Well damn, Pam! I almost got a desk thrown at me! Just go away."

"No. We need to put our heads together. I know you want to be with Eric and you know how stubborn he is. He just needs some persuading."

I really don't know what possessed me, but I conceded and invited Pam inside. I offered her a True Blood and we sat down together in the kitchen. There really are no words to describe how strangely humorous it is to see a dominatrix sitting cross-legged at my gran's little table.

"Sookie, I'm sure you understand that Eric really can't afford to show his true emotions. I know he was a royal dick to you last night, but can you blame him? He is not often denied and has never had true feelings for a woman in the past thousand years. You must make him listen to your apology. Figure something out."

"Like what? He hates me. I'm starting to think that he'll never open himself up to me again."

"He will. I have a plan." Uh oh. I could already tell where this was headed. "Perhaps we could purchase you a new wardrobe. I know that Eric was always very fond of you in white. Something sexy yet innocent, perhaps? Lace would be wonderful."

"Pam, if you don't stop talking right now, I'm going to rescind you invitation. I need to sleep and think things over. Stop by tomorrow night and we can discuss a _better _plan then."

"Fine. I'll get a few lace items for you in the meantime." And with that she was gone.

That wine was sounding pretty damn good right about now. I curled up on the couch with the entire bottle and started daydreaming about my Eric. I wanted more than ever to hear his voice and touch his skin. I thought about all the times we made love and how gentle yet fierce he was with my body. I imagined our last time together before he regained his memories and felt a longing that shook my entire being. I can honestly say that I've never felt so desperate to see anyone in my entire life. I needed him and I was going to do anything I could to be his again.

_**Just a short chapter today - more to come tomorrow! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You have made my day! **_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters and no infringement is intended. Thanks very much to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball for being the creative geniuses they are. 

**Written in Eric's POV**

My progeny was later than usual to arrive at Fangtasia this evening. I was already in a foul mood, though I'd only been awake for an hour. The usual customers had already arrived and their stinking desire and voices were giving me a headache. We were short staffed tonight after an…unfortunate incident that occurred after Sookie left. I was still reeling from our little confrontation. Not only had she possessed the nerve to enter my business, but she actually believed that I would take her back just because she willed it. Falling for Sookie Stackhouse had by far been the worst mistake of my entire existence. And yet I couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. This naturally led to more anger. She had awakened my humanity for the first time in a thousand years and had me following her around like a love-sick puppy dog. Then she admits her love for another, curses my existence, and sends me away. I have never met a more irritating and insufferable human woman. So then why do I still have these feelings of longing towards her? She has made me _fucking _crazy and a sad excuse for a vampire.

I could hear the familiar clicking of Pam's high heels coming towards my office. The poor thing actually hesitated before entering – no doubt afraid that another one of her precious purses would be destroyed.

"Come in Pamela."

"Of course, Eric. How are we feeling this evening?" I gave her a raised eyebrow in warning. The last thing I wanted to do was discuss Sookie, who had become a familiar topic with Pam. I cannot tell you the last time my child spoke of a human so fondly. I knew the game she was trying to play.

"Pamela, why don't you place an ad in the newspaper for some new servers? I'm afraid we've lost a few." She gave me a look. "Now Pam, don't roll your eyes at me. You know that is very unbecoming of you."

She agreed for once and got up to tend to business. As she rose I caught the scent of something familiar. I sniffed the air. My conclusion was surprising and pissed me off to a whole new level.

"Just what the _fuck_ were you doing that made you tardy this evening Pamela?" I would have found her expression hilarious if not for my fuming anger.

"I… Eric, I'm only trying to help you. You don't know what it's like for me to watch you suffer like this. It is obvious that-" I cut her off right there.

"Do not presume to know _anything _about me. Do not embarrass yourself. Frankly I am tired of your behavior lately and am feeling a _very _strong desire to punish you for your insolence. As your maker, I command that you never see Sookie without my knowledge. Are we clear, Pam?" She bowed her head in response and exited my office before she had to face my wrath.

Fucking Sookie. So now my progeny and my former lover were seeing one another – no doubt in an attempt to get me to see reason. I sat back in my new chair behind my new desk and thought about the situation. Naturally, my mind wandered and I began to daydream about my sweet southern belle. Her soft, rosy skin felt so deliciously silky under my lips. The curve of her hips held my hands in place just perfectly as she slid down on me. Her taste as she writhed against my tongue drove me wild. I did not even notice that two hours had passed by the time I snapped out of it.

I had to see her. I notified Pam that I was leaving early but did not dare to tell her the truth that it was to see Sookie. I could not let anyone know that she had made me so weak and desperate. I vowed to myself that I would only peer through the window for a few minutes. I needed to see the woman who had made me feel alive again for the first time in a thousand years.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and no infringement is intended. Thanks very much to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball for being the creative geniuses they are. **_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews! I'm glad that you all like where this is headed. I was debating on writing Bill out of the story all together, but decided to have a little fun with him instead. Some sexy scenes are coming up so brace yourself. **_

**Eric's POV**

I took to the air and flew towards Bon Temps to see the woman who had tortured my thoughts for so long. I could not stay away any longer. If I were to be honest with myself I'd have to admit that her arrival at Fangtasia the other night was welcomed. I was miserable without my woman, though I was still angry and damaged by her dismissal. Not only had I admitted my feelings for her and put own existence on the line as proof of this, I had also promised her my protection and my attentions. She would never have wanted for anything and I would have ensured her happiness.

I was starting to regret my little trip. She evoked so many emotions in me all at once. I was resentful yet filled with lust for my beautiful, little fairy. This could prove dangerous to the both of us.

I arrived outside of her home within twenty minutes. It was late, around one AM, and I hadn't even thought of the possibility that she was asleep. But there she was – resting peacefully on the couch with only a lamp switched on to illuminate her sweet figure. Her breasts were heaving with every deep breath she took and her eyes fluttered in their dream state. She looked so beautiful and appeared to be smiling. Perhaps she was dreaming of me taking her softly on the couch. What I wouldn't do to be able to know her thoughts.

It was a good thing that she was sleeping. I couldn't risk seeing her now. My emotions were not under control and my thoughts were uncollected, much to my surprise. This sleeping beauty had managed to destroy a thousand year old vampire's normally cool demeanor.

My mind wandered as I stared through her window. So many times I have dreamed about her submitting to me. Sookie was…unpredictable and spoke her mind. A quality that I admired so much had led her to revoke my invitation. Now I could only imagine her bending to my will. I began to fantasize about the possibility…

_She was looking up at me with those beautiful, blue eyes, practically begging me to take her in the doorway. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction –not until she told me what I wanted to hear. _

"_Eric, please come in. I want you so badly." This pleased me more than words can express. _

_I utilized my speed and carried her to her bedroom. I slowly removed her shirt and shorts, teasing her with my fingertips along the way. I began to slowly kiss her neck and shoulders as she grabbed at my hair, making sweet noises of approval as my tongue danced against her skin. I brought her face to mine for a long and passionate kiss, which grew rougher as the moments passed. She was nearly breathless when she began whispering in my ear, "Eric, I can't wait any longer. I need you inside me." I picked her up and threw her on the bed and positioned myself on my elbows above her. _

"_Lover, you will have to wait for that. You have been a very bad girl," I growled in her ear. Using my speed again, I flipped her over and positioned her on her hands and knees. _

"_Who do you belong to Sookie?"_

"_You, Eric."_

"_Say it aloud for me, lover."_

"_Eric…."_

"_Sookie. Say it." I tugged her hair and forced her to look me in the eye. She had a hint of fear in her gaze, but I could smell her excitement._

"_I belong to you alone, Eric." Her admission gave my already rock hard erection a jolt. _

"_Good girl." I kissed her sweetly before releasing her hair and focusing my attentions on her waiting body. With one hand I began massaging her breasts while the other found her hot center. I moved her panties aside and discovered that she was already soaking wet for me. _

"_Mmm… Sookie, you are so ready. Is this all for me, lover?"_

"_Yes Eric! Please touch me, baby." I smirked at her use of the pet name. I don't get called that very often, and only my Sookie could get away with using such endearments. I decided to give my woman what she wanted and touched her clit with my thumb softly in a slow circular pattern. She bucked back at me, obviously wanting me to press harder and faster. I grabbed her hips to keep her steady. I was going to savor this moment and take my time…_

I was forced to leave my fantasy when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I spun around only to find Bill Compton strolling towards me. Apparently he had chosen now to return from his little vacation, which more than annoyed me. Compton never did have the best timing.

"Compton. I take it your back from your trip then?" He nodded at me in response.

"And you thought you'd stop by Sookie's place first thing?"

"Only to ensure her safety, Sheriff. What brings _you_ out here Eric?" He had a very smug expression, no doubt trying to taunt me about being denied by Sookie. I would happily shove the fact that she was now pursuing _me _in his face at a later time.

"I was merely doing the same. She's asleep and is as safe as Sookie can ever be. Shall we continue this conversation at your residence?" He agreed and we entered Bill's home within a matter of seconds. We met in his office and I sat down in the chair across from his, placing my long limbs on his desk and my hands above my head. Compton did not look pleased by this. I was quite amused.

"So King Billy, where'd you scamper off to this time?"

"Australia, actually. I managed to gather some very interesting information. An old friend of mine, Peter Hailes, has been doing some investigation into the fairies. He has agreed to compile all that he has on their existence and bring it here to Bon Temps to share with Sookie. I thought it only right that she know her lineage." That fucking bastard actually thought he could score brownie points from _my _Sookie. This ploy was pathetic to say the least, but I admit to being curious.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Bill. You know she will not fall for your tricks again. Although I am sure she will be interested in what your man has to offer. You say it is the vampire Peter Hailes? Can he be trusted with this information?"

"Yes… he has become a very well-known academic and investigator within our world. I'm surprised you two have never met. He is around your age, perhaps a bit older."

"So I've heard. When will he arrive?"

"Tomorrow evening is when he is expected. Now, I have a few duties that I must attend to. I'm sure you can see your way out now Eric." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Of course your majesty."

I was half tempted to return to Sookie's home, but I thought better of it. I may be far too tempted to awake her now. She could never know that I had given in.

**Sookie's POV**

I had apparently fallen asleep on the couch last night and my back was slightly sore from doing so. I thought I had heard voices outside, but I must have been dreaming. It was already noon and I silently cursed myself for being so lazy. Gran would roll over in her grave if she knew that I had slept in so late. The conversation with Pam last night had given me a few ideas though. If I knew one way to get to Eric's heart it would _have _to be using my "sex appeal." I started the coffee pot and sat around in the kitchen thinking of ways to seduce him that didn't include being overtly trashy or embarrassing.

Would Eric even _want _to see me? The last time we were in the same room together he nearly threw a desk at my head! I was seriously crazy if I thought for a second that it would be a good idea to show up at his office in lingerie. Perhaps there was another way to do this. Eric had always written me sweet letters – some were a little _too _sweet and had me blushing at times. I decided that the only way to avoid bodily harm was to do the same and write to him. Maybe I could put some pictures in the letter as well. I'm sure Pam could arrange for some sort of photo-shoot for the occasion. That idea had my stomach lurching. Some random stranger would have to take sexy pictures of me… and Pam would no doubt insist on being present. _Cheese and rice, Sookie Stackhouse! What the hell are you thinking!_

I cleaned the house and relaxed in the sun for a little bit, waiting anxiously for nightfall to come so Pam and I could discuss my ideas further. I had begun to doubt my sanity when my phone began to ring as the sun made its final decent. It was none other than my partner-in-crime, Pam.

"Hey Pam. Sleep well?"

"As always. We have a slight problem though, my dear. It appears that Eric is aware of our little meetings. He has forbidden me from seeing you without his consent. Luckily he has forgotten that I still have your phone number."

"Ah shit! Geez Pam, I'm sorry. Was he angry with you?"

"Hmm… Angry is not the term I would use exactly. He's got his panties in a bunch alright. But enough about me. Have you come up with any brilliant ideas yet?"

I explained what I had so far. She seemed absolutely delighted and agreed that the photo-shoot and letter was "fucking brilliant and will bring him to his knees!" She said she would arrange for the shoot the following evening with someone named Marco. She assured me that he was gayer then gay and would be totally professional. Not like that calmed my nerves. She also insisted that I go see her girl Lola at her favorite lingerie shop in Shreveport tonight.

"Pick out something sexy. One in each color: red, white, and black. Lola will help you out."

"Uh…ok." I was starting to get very nervous.

"Don't worry Sookie. She's seen more pussies and tits then I have."

"That's not reassuring, but ok. I'll go there tonight and text you when I'm done." We said our goodbyes and I finally let out a long sigh. Gran would kill me if she knew what I was about to do.

I got ready to go and headed over to the lingerie shop. The ride to Shreveport was awful – I was insanely nervous and was trying to figure out what I was going to write to Eric in the letter.

_Dear Eric, here are some pictures of me dressed like a fang-banger. Hope you like 'em! Love, Sookie_

What the heck was I getting myself into!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and no infringement is intended. Thanks very much to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball for being the creative geniuses they are.**_

_**Thanks again for all the great reviews and suggestions everyone! They really mean a lot to me. I realize that Sookie is a bit out-of-character for this story, but I'm really sick of her being so... lame. Also – Eric no longer owns Sookie's house obviously. **_

Sookie's POV

Lola turned out to be very helpful. She knew exactly what would look best on my body and picked out several pieces that would accentuate my assets. First, I picked out a black cut-out teddy that was almost completely see-through and incredibly sexy. Lola insisted that I also get a red, lace bustier with matching panties. I also got something a little more modest (if there was such a thing) which included a white, sheer babydoll. Pam had apparently insisted that I get matching heels for all of my outfits, so I let Lola handle that. She had also insisted that everything be charged to her credit card. I was none too pleased that Pam of all people was buying me sexy underthings, but once I looked at the price tags I decided to accept the arrangement. Who on earth would spend that much money on lingerie, besides a wealthy vampire dominatrix? I didn't try any of the outfits on at the store, so I decided to rush home to do so without a stranger ogling me. Right as I was leaving my cell phone began to ring and I knew that it was Pam calling to get a progress report. This was, after all, the third time she'd called already.

"Yes, Pam?"

"Hello to you too, Sookie. I see we have forgotten our manners! How is the shopping going?"

"Sorry. It's going good. I'm actually all set and ready to go!"

"And Lola charged your purchases to my account, yes?"

"Yes Pam. I wish you would let me handle this..."

"Nonsense. It's my pleasure. When can I expect pictures, Sookie?"

"HA! Goodbye Pam! And thanks." I could hear her cackling as I hung up the phone.

I was surprisingly excited to get all of my purchases on; even though I was sure I would look quite ridiculous in most of it. I was still undecided about what I would write to Eric, so when I finally got home I sat down at the kitchen table to get the note out of the way. After almost an hour, I came up with this:

_Eric, my love,_  
><em> I have been so incredibly stupid and unfair to you. When I told you all of those awful things I wasn't in my right mind. I hope that you can find it in yourself to forgive me. I know you are still very upset with me, but I am willing to do <em>_whatever__ it takes to win your trust back. I miss you so much Eric. To prove my love and devotion to you I decided to go __way __out of my comfort zone and do something special. I hope you enjoy the pictures. If you decide to accept my apology, know that your invitation is standing again._

_With all my love, Sookie._

Eric's invitation had actually been standing for a few days now. I guess that I had hoped he would have come to his senses by now and snuck in while I slept, per usual. But so far there had been no evidence that he'd been inside. I placed the note on the kitchen table, grabbed my shopping bags, and headed upstairs to try on my lingerie.

Eric's POV

I was in an exceptionally bad mood tonight. I sat on the stage at Fangtasia for a mere half hour before my killer instincts kicked in. The fang bangers were very needy tonight. One fat idiot approached me with such excitement in his eyes that I could not resist the urge to kick him in the gut. This earned me a scowl from Pamela and I knew that it was time to head back to my office to tend to my sheriff duties. There was nothing of great importance except for a voicemail from none other than Bill Compton. He had called to inform me that the vampire investigator, Peter Hailes, had arrived in my area and was staying as a guest in the king's home. I admit to being very curious about what this Hailes vampire had dug up on the fairies. I was even more curious about what one fairy in particular was up to this evening. I decided that I would drop by Compton's residence and learn what I could, then drop by Sookie's home to merely ensure her safety. I was still angry with her but I knew that eventually we would have to have a discussion. But of course she would have to beg for my forgiveness first. The thought of her on her hands and knees before me gave me an aching erection. Just as I was about to embellish on that fantasy, I heard Pam walking towards her office. She had made a few phone calls tonight and had not yet mentioned any of them to me - a rare occurrence indeed. I exited my office, hoping that Pam would not notice the bulge in my jeans, and entered her area as she was hanging up the phone.

"Business or pleasure phone call, Pamela?"

"Hmm... Wouldn't you like to know?" She stood there with a smug smile on her face. She had obviously noticed my hard-on. Damn.

"I'm going to Compton's. The vampire Peter Hailes has entered the area with the information."

"You'll have to keep me informed. I've heard he's quite an attractive vampire." That comment earned her a raised eyebrow.

"Pam. You like pussy, or have you forgotten already my child?" She laughed.

"We both know I make exceptions... While you are in Bon Temps, will you be seeing our favorite telepath?" I merely shook my head. Pam had become annoyingly obsessed with bringing up Sookie. Since when had she become so interested?

"Just take care of everything here for me tonight. And Pam? Behave yourself." And with that I took to the air, making my way to the king's residence.

"Sheriff. Come in." Bill was obviously expecting my visit and escorted me towards his office.

"Can I get you a True Blood?"

"How you drink that shit is beyond me - your majesty." We entered his office where we came upon who I assumed was Peter Hailes. Pam was right about him - he was strikingly good looking. Nothing compared to me, of course. He rose from his chair to greet me.

"Sheriff Northman, it is a pleasure indeed to finally make your acquaintance." His Australian accent was thick. His mid-length, black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his attire was all black. His deep, brown eyes were assessing me and his lips curled up into a smile. Yes, he was quite handsome.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Hailes. I am surprised we have not met before. I understand that we are similar in age."

"Yes, I was turned 1,150 years ago. I do not make it a habit to leave home very often though. Unless of course it is required of me for my studies. I understand that you are also acquainted with the fairy, Miss. Stackhouse?" Bill gave me a look. I was still unsure whether or not I should trust him, although his reputation was well established as a true academic. According to my contacts, he was one of the most civilized of our kind and rarely did he engage with other vampires.

"Yes. We are acquainted." I eyed a very large folder on Bill's desk. "Is this what you have brought for her to analyze?"

"Yes. This is all the research that I have conducted thus far. I was hoping that I could interview the girl to see if she has any further information to contribute."

"And with whom do you share this information with, Mr. Hailes?" Now I was getting angry and my protective instincts kicked in.

"This would only be for my personal collection. I have already assured his majesty that my research will only be viewed by Miss Stackhouse and whomever else he deems trustworthy. I assure you Sheriff that I am very discreet." This only slightly eases my mind.

"Perhaps I should be the one to deliver this information to Miss. Stackhouse. I have a feeling that our little fairy will not take kindly to a strange vampire on her doorstep carrying a manila folder." Now it was time for _his majesty _to protest.

"NO. I will take it from here, Eric. I will personally inform her that the information exists."

"Hmm... Billy... Such a desperate attempt for royalty."

"As your king, I expect you to obey me Sheriff." I raised my eyebrow at his pull of rank. Fucker.

"And so I will. Do not be surprised if you do not get the response you are looking for, your majesty. You know as well as I do that Sookie is...temperamental."

"Last I checked she never wanted to see _you _again." Ha! Now it was time to shove my sweet victory in his face.

"Ah, but things change. You have been away for a while, Bill. It would seem that Sookie is apologetic and more than willing to receive me again." Bill dropped his fangs and got an adorable scowl on his face.

"I assume you can see your way out now, Eric."

"Yes I can." I turned to Peter, who looked entertained. "It was good to meet you. Here is my card. If you should need anything, do not hesitate to call me. My establishment, Fangtasia, would be more than happy to have you." And with that, I was gone. Seeing Compton's disappointment caused me to be in a _much _better mood. And seeing Sookie (albeit through her window) would only make it better.

Well, well, well. It appeared that my beautiful fairy was still awake. A few lights were still on downstairs as well as in her bedroom. I took to the air and hovered outside of her window.

I could not believe what I found myself witnessing. There was my sweet, southern belle in... A red bustier, a matching thong, and black stilettos. She was standing in front of the mirror, checking herself out and touching the fabric as she spun around to view herself in different angles. I was instantly hard and was actually having a hard time staying afloat. I have never in my long existence seen such an amazing sight. Her breasts were overflowing the cups of the bustier and her ass...Her ass was absolute perfection, just as I remembered. Her skin had a tantalizing glow and the stilettos made her legs look so elegant and long. My fangs dropped as I pictured all of the ways I could take her.

Then I had a troubling thought. Who the fuck was she wearing lingerie for? Certainly not for me. We had not spoken since I destroyed my office furniture. I lowered myself onto the ground in an outright jealous rage. Sookie _would _tell me who she was dressing for and she _would _be punished for her disloyalty. I could not believe that she would betray me in this fashion. Whoever her suitor was would endure a long and tortuous death. I used vamp speed and opened her front door, forgetting that I no longer had an invitation. I passed the threshold quietly, hoping for the element of surprise. It was then that I realized that I had entered successfully without an invitation. Hmm - interesting. If only I had known this sooner.

I also noticed that there was a letter sitting on her kitchen table. Perhaps from her lover? If she would not tell me his name, I could discover it this way. I picked up the piece of paper and began to read...

I was both surprised and flattered. Was my Sookie dressing for _me_? It appeared that her intentions were to take photographs of herself in that seductive lingerie to show her devotion to me. I was shocked that she would do such a thing. This was most certainly out of her comfort zone.

So what do I do now? Do I allow her to proceed with this and leave? She does not yet know that I am inside her home and her seductive plans could prove very interesting. Or do I surprise her and ravage her this very moment? Decisions, decisions.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and no infringement is intended. Thanks very much to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball for being the creative geniuses they are. _

_**Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have exams coming up. I intended for this chapter to be longer, but I haven't had any time. So here is just a little one to keep you interested. Thanks so much for the reviews - I know that the suspense was building! New chapter coming very soon and it will be in Eric's POV. **_

I tried on the red bustier and matching thong first. The lace was exquisite and made my breasts look obscenely large. With my tan and blond hair, Eric would definitely enjoy this one the most. Well, maybe... the white baby-doll was very sweet, yet still sexy. I remembered Pam mentioning that Eric was very fond of me in white. So I slipped into the silky material, put on my new gold stilettos, and admired my ensemble in the mirror. _Holy F! Eric was going to lose his mind over this one! _

I was still staring at myself in my bedroom mirror and running my fingers over the material when I saw him. At first I thought I was hallucinating, but when his amazingly sexy fangs started sliding down I knew it was the real-deal. My viking was standing a few feet away from me in the doorway, staring at me with a dark hunger. His normally pale, blue eyes had dilated and were almost black. I have never seen him look so desperate for anything - or anyone. A shudder ran through my entire body. I wasn't sure what I was feeling more - afraid or aroused?

"Eric! What the hell are you doing here!" I shouted, while trying to look around for a robe or sheet or anything to cover up my linger-clad body. I didn't know why I was being so shy now... He looked up and down my body and finally let his eyes stare deeply into mine. I couldn't look away.

"Sookie... imagine how surprised I was to find that I could enter your home again. And then to stumble upon this sight." He had that smirk on his face again and his beautiful eyes were shimmering with lust.

"I uhhh.." When did it become impossible to speak? "I invited you back a few days ago. I was just...um..."

"You were just what, lover?" He was taking very slow steps towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. It was suddenly becoming a little hard to breath.

"I was just trying on some new things." My cheeks must have been flushed with my embarrassment. Eric smirked a little at that, and glanced down at the nightie for a few seconds.

"So I can see. And who, may I ask, are you going to be wearing this for?" OH shit! Was he mad? Now I was embarrassed and a little worried.

"Oh Eric, just for you. I was going to surprise you!" He raised his hands to the sides of my face and pulled my head up to look at him. He was staring down at me with the sexiest look I have ever seen.

"That better be the truth, my lover. I wouldn't let any other man live for long if they saw you now." Now my heart was racing and I felt so overwhelmed with emotion. I looked up at him with wonder, questioning whether he was ready to forgive me.

"Eric, what are you doing here? I mean, last time you were still so angry with me..."

"Yes. And I still am angry with you. But I think it's time that we come to an understanding." I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as I could. I'm pretty sure I had the dorkiest smile on my face, but I didn't care. This sexy Viking had just made me the happiest girl in the world.

"Oh Eric! I'm so sorry for everything I said. I've missed you so much baby." I started kissing his cheeks while he ran his fingers through my hair. Our first kiss was nothing short of spectucular, and he pulled me to his lips with such passion that I forgot to breathe for a few seconds. His toungue snaked around my own and caressed my lips gently. His grip on my hair became stronger and his mouth became rougher. As he contiuned kissing me deeply, I felt his hand drop to my waist to pull our centers closer together. Apparently he _really_liked the nightgown and I greedily lowered my own hand to massage his massive erection through his pants. A moan escaped both of our lips at the same time, and before I could even blink I was being thrown onto the bed at vampire speed. He was standing at the foot of the bed staring down at me. He looked so sexy in his all black ensemble that once again I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Lover, you look so beautiful right now." He rested his knees on the edge of the bed and pulled me up to give me another one of his famous kisses. I was disappointed when he broke it.

"Face the headboard and get on your hands and knees, Sookie," he commanded. Normally I wasn't a big fan of his bossyness, but I could tell he was still a little angry with me so I did as he asked. My lower half was completely exposed to his gaze, causing me to blush. But I was also excited and my body was begging for him to touch me. Eric was obviously enjoying the view because he ran his fingers along my waist down to my bottom and inner thighs.

"So beautiful, lover..." He was torturing me with light caresses on my skin, but never touching me where I wanted him to. A moan escaped my lips and he chuckled slightly. Then I could feel his body behind me and his mouth close to my ear.

"Do you have any idea how frustrating you can be, my little fairy?"

"I know, Eric. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything baby."

"I know you will be _very _shortly." Another moan escaped me as I felt one hand reach up for my breasts and the other press gently on my clit.

"OH Eric, please touch me," I begged. And that's just what he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the long wait! Thank you for sticking with the story. This is just a brief chapter mainly because I'm at work. **

**Warning: The Viking is up to no good ;D**

A luscious fairy on her hands and knees before me is a quite a sight – one that I shall not soon forget. In my thousand years of undeath, I've never seen anything more erotic. She is shaking with anticipation, and when I touch her breasts and clit, she lets out a sigh of relief. I am also relieved to once again possess what is mine. She begs for my touch - who am I do deny her?

"Oh Eric, please touch me…" she whimpers. I divert my attention from her breast to her glorious ass, all the while teasing her clit with my left hand. She arches her back and releases sweet moans as I pick up my tempo and message her beautiful backside.

"Oh my angel, I couldn't keep my hands off you for even a moment," I whisper into her ear from behind. She is becoming impatient, and rocks herself against my hand. She is exquisitely wet and wanting more.

"But I believe you have some atoning to do," I say to her in a menacing growl. She looks back at me with doe eyes, lips parted slightly. Her face tells me that she is eager to please me.

"Anything Eric. I want to make it up to you so badly." Ah, that is music to my ears.

"And you shall, my lover."

I give her ass one last caress before my palm comes down on her right cheek, swiftly and surely. Her eyes open wide and the gasp that escapes her lips is heavenly. She looks shocked, but the wetness between her legs tells me she wants more.

I give her another swat on the right side, then switch to the left where she receives three more.

"That's five, Sookie. Do you think you deserve more than that?" I rub her backside to ease the sting.

"I..uhhh. I don't know Eric. Do I deserve more?" She leans back towards me and places a hand around the base of my neck. She massages me gently, looks into my eyes, and then kisses me sweetly.

My little vixen sure knows how to get out of a punishment. Or at least she thinks she knows. I give in to her coaxing mouth and kiss her back with equal tenderness.

"Fairies…They think they can do no wrong." Sookie looks at me with a hint of a smirk. She believes her tenderness will prevent her sweet ass from getting a nice, pink glow tonight.

Not likely. Not likely at all.


End file.
